Jedrix Graymane
Jedrix Graymane is old Field Marshal of Alliance. He had a lot of achievement and title. He is close friend of King Varian Wynn. Past Jedrix Graymane was born in Goldshire. His father, Gregor Graymane was a noble soldier in army. There no information about his mother, Helen, but she might be a villager who was living in Elwynn forest. Jedrix's parents was killed by Edwin Vancleef when he was sixteen. Jedrix sweared to take revenge and two years later, he killed Edwin Vancleef in Deadmines. This achievement was heard by Colonel Legolas Smith. Legolas found Jedrix and discovered Jedrix's magnificent sword skills. Jedrix's abilities was very powerful and It had to improve... Legolas trained him about three years. After this hard train, Legolas called him to Stormwind Army. Private Jedrix have started to Job in Army, and his fame was spread around stormwind in a short time. After few months, he promoted to Corporal. It was a great accomplishment for him. But it wasn't enough. Jedrix worked very hard for become to best. His commanders was very pleased for him. After four years, he was became to youngest sergeant of alliance army. When he was 28, he charged with a secret mission by the king: He would enter the Scarlet Monastery in secretly and kill the Scarlet Commander Mograine. He accepted this mission and finished in two weeks successfully. With this acomplishment, Jedrix won King's confidence. Unfortunately there is no any information about Jedrix Graymane 's past around his 30-42 ages. Because of that, I will contuine from 13 years later. He is possibly working for some secret missions, around these years. 13 Years later... Commander Jedrix Graymane became leader of Valiance Keep. The keep was under attack of Scourge King Hermeculus Ghogh those days. Someday, Jedrix convenced his best elite men and they set out.While they was in Sholazar Basin, Scourge King Hermeculus Ghogh squeezed them with 1,500 undead army. Jedrix Graymane and his men didn't give up and fought with Captain's army. Scorge had a big advantage aganist Jedrix, but Jedrix's army was very powerful. Finally, all of people dead in the fight, but Jedrix survived and killed Hermeculus Ghogh with a extraordinary effort. This victory was heard on all Azeroth. King Varian Wynn gave him "Lion of the Northrend" title and Jedrix promoted to Marshal. Jedrix kept on his succession about ten years. In course of time, he travelled to the Azshara and took "Diplomat" title. After that, he promoted to Field Marshal. When he was 50s, he noticed that he was getting old. He wasn't strong like his youth. Because of that, he retired from Alliance army and he made preparations for complete his lifetime wish: Exploring the World. When he was 58, Jedrix bought a ship and set out from Stormwind Harbor. Unfortunately, No one have seen him ever. After his death(?), King Varian Wynn had built a statue in memory of Jedrix. One of them is in the Valley of Heroes now. Notes from His Friends "Jedrix was very vengeful person. If you take his anger, you always take your punishment." -Niunqua Tsalarioth, Jedrix's childhood friend "He was very brave, His courage inspired to all humankind." -Varian Wynn, King of Stormwind "Jedrix was very funny people. He and his jokes was a legend in army." -Gyylid Herdhoff, Private soldier Quotes "...Certainly, my weak body will die someday. But humankind will live forever..." "...What is evil, without good...?" See also * Link External links * Label